The following relates generally to controlling devices and, more particularly, to a configurable controlling device having an associated editor program for use in configuring, among other things, the user interface of the controlling device as well as a system and method for distributing a configured user interface.
Editor programs for configuring a controlling device, such as a hand held remote control, are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,211,870 illustrates and describes a controlling device which is programmable from a PC using an advanced, object-oriented user interface. More particularly, multiple user selectable screen objects may be created on the PC and transferred to the controlling device. The screen objects include screen layout and descriptions of soft keys to be displayed on a graphic display of the controlling device, as well as commands associated with the screen object, the soft keys and/or programmable keys on the remote control unit. The user may then select any of the screen objects once they have been transferred to the controlling device to control the operation of various appliances.
Similarly, PCT published application no. WO 00/39772 discloses a universal, programmable remote control device which has programming that enables an end-user to customize the remote control device through editing or programming of the control functionalities of the remote control device. The programming is achieved via a PC. In this manner, the control configuration created via an editor on the PC can be downloaded into the device. It is additionally disclosed that the PC has emulator software to test the configuration before downloading. It is to be understood that WO 00/39772 generally discloses the editor for the PHILIPS “PRONTO” remote control.
In the art there also exist online forums and user communities, such as prontoedit.com or remotecentral.com, which provide a means for consumers to exchange icons, program files, learned infrared codes, and/or general information concerning universal remote controls. It will be understood, however, that such online forums fail to provide for the exchange of data in a controlled and secure environment, or for the distribution of data in a targeted fashion.
Thus, while these known controlling devices and associated editor programs do work for their intended purpose, a need remains for an improved controlling device having an improved, associated editor program for use in configuring the controlling device. More particularly, a need exists for an editor program and associated configuration distribution facilities that allow a controlling device configuration, once created or modified by the editor program, to be accessed by and installed on a compatible, remotely-located configurable controlling device and/or to be shared amongst multiple users of like controlling devices in a managed and secure manner.